All Gone
by Skulz
Summary: Mulder's dead and there's a lot of sex in this one... not recommended for kids... adult content, you know.


All Gone  
  
Scully watched as they pulled Mulder's body away. She didn't cry. Scully was just too shocked. Her lip quivered and her eyes bulged out. Skinner put his arm around her shoulders. "Are you going to be okay, Dana?" he asked. She didn't answer. Her eyes focused on the body. Mulder was really gone, and there was nothing she could do to save him this time. Nothing at all. Monica Reyes cried all night over Fox Mulder's death. She couldn't take the pain. She had risked her life to find him and in return, he died. She felt so helpless. So weak. So, to make her feel less helpless, she and John Doggett had some native hot sex. But it still didn't let them escape the fact that Mulder was dead. No one could ever change that. As Scully kissed the picture of Fox goodnight, she said, "My heart will be with you always." Scully believed that Mulder would hear her small voice in Heaven and maybe he would forgive her for not believing in the conspiracy when things got freaky. Maybe Mulder would give her a second chance with him. Just maybe. The next day, Scully went to work. She decided to go down to the old X- Files office and spend time with the "I want to believe" poster and the pencils stuck on the ceiling. But when she got there, Scully saw that it had already been removed. She looked angrily at the room and kicked the wall. "Fuck!" she yelled. Then, John and Monica walked into the room. "Dana." Doggett began, "what are you doing here?" "I'm here to spend time with my X-Files. Where the hell are they?" Dana replied, cautiously watching Doggett's penis. She secretly loved John, but couldn't stand to hurt Monica. A tear rolled down her cheek and she demanded, "Where are they!" "Skinner removed them, Dana. It's best they were gone," John told her. Scully still watched his penis. It was muscled and large. She was sure that they could be a couple. But John wasn't too easily persuaded. She looked angrily at Monica, wishing that she had scored with him while she still could. "Dana, the X-Files have been moved to Kirsch's office. We've been moved to different sectors, the X-Files are over," John said. Scully sadly looked at his dick, once more and walked off to Kirsch's office. Kirsch had a really big penis as well, but he was too much of an ass to fuck. Scully walked into his office, with a big old horny smile on her face. She cautiously watched the bulge in his pants grow. He was getting horny! "Uh, Kirsch. Maybe." Scully began with hesitation. "Yes?" Kirsch asked psychotically like that guy in The Simpsons who had a stroke. Scully longingly watched his penis. She was just about to grab it and hump him to death, but she snapped out of it and realized that she couldn't just sleep with him she had to ask. "Kirsch, I really need a favor from you. I need to see all my X-Files. And I." Scully started, but she was too nervous to finish. "What? Sex? I saw you looking down there and frankly, I would, too if I were a horny woman like you, so, c'mon Scully, let's fuck," Kirsch said, "You don't know how long I've waited for this!" ".Yeah. Me too, I guess," Scully said and began to strip. What she didn't notice was that the door was open and in came Monica Reyes. Monica's eyes went big and she slowly stepped backwards out of the room. Then, she accidentally fell on top of John Doggett. "Monica! I never knew you felt this way!" he cried and threw off his jacked and they started to screw, right there in the hallway. That's right. Everybody was fucking, except Skinner. Walter S. Skinner was actually not a virgin. He did once have a wife, but they were divorced because he was just a bit too homo for her and she ran off with her gigolo. Skinner was never the same again. He had all that horny energy and no one to screw. Then, in came his secretary. Yes. Yes they did. They were actually a very good pair at it. Ah! Who am I kidding? They rocked! They really rocked at background checks. What were you thinking, pervert? They're FBI!  
  
Sorry, guys. I didn't get a chance to finish this one yet, but please email me if you strongly feel it should be finished. --Scully 


End file.
